Ancestors 2: Help from the past
by ladyTpower
Summary: This is the sequel of my Ancestor story. It's still a slash story and a crossover between The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and New World Zorro, Tommy and Jason are Newlyweds, but what they thought would be the time of their lives, becomes a nightmare for Jason. What is wrong with Tommy and what role has Diego in all of this? How will Diego react when he is needed in the future?R&R
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of my Ancestor story. It's still a slash story and a crossover between The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and New World Zorro, are someone who wants to know what Diego would think of the future, stay tuned because he will see what the future will bring with technology. The story is AU and from Jason's pov, I hope you will enjoy it and for my Zorro fans stay tuned for Toronado's version of my friendship story.  
Greets Lady T,

Let's go on with my first sequel ever,

( listen to the song or extra info for the reader)

Chapter 1: the wedding,

It is a beautiful day, the sun shines high in the sky over the desert close to Angel Grove, a desert housing a big secret, the second home for seven teenagers, the power rangers' command center. The space around the command center is peaceful and quiet, the ideal place to think or when you want to be alone, there we find a man doing just that, a man who's married life didn't start with the honeymoon he hoped for.  
" Hello there my name is Jason, you are probably asking yourself why I sit here when it's my first wedding anniversary, well let me tell you a little story, it all happened a year ago..."

** * BEGIN FLASHBACK ** *

It was a beautiful and hot day, a good time for a marriage on the beach of Angel Grove, it was the day of my marriage with Tommy, a day that I looked forward to for so many months after he said yes to my proposal, but man what was I nervous, anyway I was sitting in my hummer-limousine, in my black suit with my silver-gray shirt and white tie and white waistband waiting for our song to start, we would step out the same time, Adam would open Tommy's door while I waited for Rocky to open mine. I am sitting here, wondering what my falcon is dressed like, not that I care much, he could wear a garbage bag and he would still be the most handsome creature ever lived in this universe and far beyond.

My heart started beating in my throat when I heard the first tune of our first wedding song, the song we had chosen to walk down the aisle.

( turn on you tube and listen to Leann Rimes – some say love/ the rose )

The words boomed out of the boxes the moment Rocky opened the door of my silver colored Hummer-limousine, while Adam opened the door of the white Hummer-limousine, I stepped out of the car and turned my face towards the other car, I was speechless the moment Tommy appeared in front of me, so handsome with his white suit, his white shirt but with a silver tie and a silver waistband, his hair the way I loved it, hanging loosely over his shoulders, wearing a yin-yang necklace hanging around his neck. We looked into each other's eyes, walking towards each other, letting the first words surround us, it was like the song was meant for us.  
We turned around and started our way down the aisle, fingers intertwined in each other, seeing our best man, Billy and Tommy's dog, who was wearing the rings around a special collar around his neck, on Tommy's side and Zack standing on my side, the moment was magical and the music was perfect.

( they start their walk down the aisle when Leann sings It's the heart afraid of breaking until the words and the soul afraid of dying )

we turned towards each other, still holding hands, smiling at each other, enjoying the words of the song until the end.

" Dear friends and Family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between these two men." started Bryan Hoods, he was appointed by the city of Angel Grove to perform marriages.

" If there is anyone who thinks these two shouldn't be married, let them speak now or be silent forever." I looked around after Bryan spoke those words, indirectly looking at Cat, hoping she would stay quiet, I managed to see that my Tommy was watching also, the hope that nobody would react readable on his face.

"Now that this is behind us, let's get to the vows, these men have chosen to write their own vows, Jason why don't you start with yours," said Bryan to me.

I swallowed, this was it something I worked hard on in the hope he would like it.  
I was still holding his hand, I closed my eyes before opening them again and staring at those chocolate brown eyes I love so much.

" Tommy, some people say that there is no such thing as love at first sight, but those people didn't experience the feeling that I felt when I first looked at you, there on that tournament so many years ago. It was like God had sent you there to sweep off my feet, as much figuratively as literally. I never met someone so strong and handsome as you back then, we went through a lot and we became best friends, now I stand here before you give you my promise of love, to be by your side in good and bad times, to be your partner forever, even when the times come when we don't agree with each other, even in those times my love will last, I love you, baby, for now, and forever."  
I saw a tear coming out of the eyes of my love, my falcon. I saw on his face that he loved it. Now it was his turn, I was excited to hear what he had written for me, I had no clue what was in store for me.

" Jason, we had a rough start, but after that we became as close as we ever could be that is what I thought back then, I didn't have a clue of what I felt for you but it was more than friendship, more then, brothers, I couldn't name the feelings until you left for Switzerland, I knew then that you were my second half, that I felt the true meaning of loving someone with whole your heart, I never thought that those feelings could ever be mutual. But here we are and I want to tell you that with all we been through our love is strong, stronger than I ever hoped for. Jase, sweetie, I love you with every fiber of my body, with every inch of my soul, I want to be yours from now until eternity."

I felt the tears leaving my eyes, it was out of pure happiness, this man was mine.

" Thomas Oliver, would like to take this man Jason Lee Scott to be your beloved husband until death do us part?" asked Bryan at my almost husband.  
" I do!" I left out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then Bryan turned to me.  
" Jason Lee Scott, Would you like to take Thomas Oliver as your beloved husband until dead do us part?" Asked Bryan, my answer was simple.  
" I do!" I responded with as much love in my voice as I could.  
" Who has the rings?" asked Bryan watching in the crowd.  
Billy took off the collar from Rex his neck and gave them to the man in front of us.  
" Thomas, repeat after me, Take this ring as a sign of my love for you!"  
Tommy repeated the exact same words while he placed the golden band around my finger.  
" Jason repeat after me, take this ring as a sign of my love for you."  
I did exactly that while I placed the golden band on the finger of my almost husband.  
" By the right given me by the city of Angel Grove I pronounce you husbands, you may kiss each other." this was the words I was waiting for, I leaned in until my lips touched his as our first kiss as husbands, a kiss full of love.  
" I proud to announce for the very first time the misters Thomas and Jason Oliver – Scott"  
We could start to walk down the aisle when the sounds Dolly Parton sounded through the boxes.

( you tube: listen to Dolly Parton pure and simple)

Our fingers intertwined, walking towards that part of the beach where the party would be held, we had chosen for a walking dinner party with lot's of different desserts instead of the cake that most people chose for, after all, we were special people although only six other people would really know what I meant by that, one of them my new husband.

" Can I get the newlywed couple on the dance floor please, first of all, We wish them all the luck in the world, there won't be long speeches, we know how happy they make each other and going to make each other. I will give the microphone to our mutual friend Kimberly, who as a surprise to the couple will sing the wedding song, lady's and gentlemen, may I have your applause for our own Kimberly Ann Hart." Zack placed the microphone in front of Kimberly who started to play the chosen song it was a song by Randy Travis.

( you tube: listen to Randy Travis forever and ever amen)

We danced with each other, only having eyes for each other, the hours flew by that day, we finally did it, Tommy was mine, forever mine.

We partied until the early hours, when everyone went home I searched for my husband, I found him watching the moon that stood high above the sea.  
I put my arms around his waist, letting my chin rest on his shoulder. Speaking softly to him, " this was the most beautiful day in my life, I love you, baby."  
I felt my Tommy smile at my words, reacting softly but with much love, while he put his arms on top of mine, leaning against me.  
" You are right, this was the most beautiful day out of our lives, I love you too my dragon." we stayed that way for quite some time, just watching the moon at the end of the sea, with Rex laying on our feet.

TBC  
I am not going to tell much of the next chapter just stay tuned.  
Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time in past poison**

 **We danced with each other, only having eyes for each other, the hours flew by that day, we finally did it, Tommy was mine, forever mine.**

 **We partied until the early hours, when everyone went home I searched for my husband, I found him watching the moon that stood high above the sea.**

 **I put my arms around his waist, letting my chin rest on his shoulder. Speaking softly to him, " this was the most beautiful day in my life, I love you, baby."**

 **I felt my Tommy smile at my words, reacting softly but with much love, while he put his arms on top of mine, leaning against me.**

" **You are right, this was the most beautiful day out of our lives, I love you too my dragon." we stayed that way for quite some time, just watching the moon at the end of the sea, with Rex laying on our feet.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

The mood was amazing, watching the moon, my arms around his waist, made my soul at peace, my lips searched for my husbands neck, I was addicted to his scent, addicted to the way he tasted, You could say I was addicted to my husband in general, I was very pleased that Tommy bowed his head to my opposite side to give me a better reach of his neck, I was rewarded with a deep groan.

" What do you think of the idea of going home and celebrate our wedding in our bedroom?" I whispered hotly into his ear, that idea was rewarded with his lips on my lips, I felt his tongue tasting my lips asking his way in, which I permitted with all the love I felt for him, his tongue asking mine to dance the tango d'amor, his hand right hand capturing the back of my neck, to deepen the kiss we shared, before locking our eyes seeing all the love we shared for each other, no creature would ever make my heart jump like he did.

We intertwined our fingers and started to walk towards the car, Rex walking next to his master. Suddenly Tommy stopped grabbing for his head, looking down at the sand, I looked at him from one side, Rex looking up from the other side, this wasn't normal,

" Everything OK, baby?"

I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"Yes I am fine, just a little dizzy, I think it is from the excitement of today, it will pass I am sure." He barely whispered.

" Are you sure, Tommy? I will drive you to the hospital if needed!"

" No thank you, honey, I only need to get home, I am sure I will be better after I slept." I knew my husband was not fond of hospitals but I trusted him, it was a long day after all.

We walked in silence to the place where a ride was waiting for us, they had asked the driver of the white hummer-limousine to wait for us and bring us home. I was still as worried as hell, but Tommy assured me that he felt better already. I was going to believe him this time but man was I going to regret that later on.

We both enjoyed the short ride to my loves apartment, the one I lived for a year now since I came back from the peace conference, we sat there in each other's arms, reliving the day we just had, Tommy was mine now and I was his and nothing would ever change that.

I glanced at him, enjoying those strong arms around me, I was the luckiest man alive right now, having what I never thought possible.

The ride was to short for my liking, not wanting to leave those arms, not even until we came inside, I started to think that that moment of dizziness was because of the excitement, because there weren't any more of those moments, yet.

We were standing in front of the door to enter when an idea occurred to me if we're doing this, we are going to do this right, I picked him up in bridal style, " hey, what are you up to?" he quipped in my arms.

" What do you think? I am carrying my bride over the threshold." I laughed back at him. He was one of the few who knew about my romantic side, him and our friends and team-mates.

" What makes you the man in our marriage?" he quipped back.

" I am not the man with the long hair!" I laughed, " and I want to see you carrying me over that threshold."

" OK, I can't fight that one, you are like a bull, you have won this time!" he laughed while he opened the door to the apartment.

I carried him inside and closed the door with my foot.

Suddenly he jumped out of my arms and pushed me against the door I just closed.

" Now it's my turn," he groaned with the deep voice he knew that turned me on immediately before he attacked my lips with the same fierceness as he used to stand up as the leader of the power rangers. I loved it when he went into leader mode on moments like this. His hands roaming over my chest going to my shoulders and biceps just to roam back before he undid me from my tie and started to unbutton my shirt. My hands started to do the same while we found our way to the bedroom without losing contact leaving a path of ties and shirts, pants, shoes, and socks, to end in the bedroom with only our boxers on.

I was roaming my hands over his bare back when I felt him swaying in my arms, he trembled the moment he laid his head on my shoulder, a tear escaping from his eyes.

" You had another dizziness attack didn't you?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded his head but he refused to look at me.

He turned his back at me, still looking at the floor, he just refused to look at me.

" I guess I ruined our first night as husbands with it didn't I?"

I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him around, he still refused to look at me, I placed my fingers under his chin and forced him to look at me.

" Look at me baby, look at me!" I almost ordered him, " You didn't ruin our night, don't start your guilt, you made me the luckiest and happiest man on earth today by marrying me, we have a whole life together, we have more chances to make love to each other. But promise me something, promise me to talk to Zordon about those attacks you have. Please;"

Tommy nodded, " I promise, I will talk to Zordon in the morning." I knew then that he would do it, he always held his promise.

" come on let's go to sleep," I pulled him on the bed with me, he laid his head on my chest, his arm around my waist, I held on arm over the strong arm around my waist, and used the other one to make circles on his back until sleep caught us both. " Goodnight my precious falcon, I love you," I whispered him.

" night, love you too." was the response.

Noon came far to fast of my liking, I woke up in the same position I fell asleep, still holding the love of my life in my arms, I was watching him when I felt him steer in my arms.

" Good morning sleeping beauty," and I kissed his temple.

" Morning, Jase." came after a yawn. He kissed my lips and stood up to take care of his morning business, after doing my business, we had a late breakfast, a very late breakfast.

The breakfast ended it was time to keep a promise, and I wasn't going to let him back out at this one.

I placed my arms around him the moment he had finished cleaning the table.

"I think it is time to talk to Zordon don't you think, I don't want you getting this during a fight with one of Rita and Zedd's goons."

Tommy only nodded he knew I was right about it.

" Come on." we both pushed the button on the side of the communicator and with a beam of silver and white, we appeared only a few seconds later at the place that was a second home to us rangers.

" Tommy, Jason, I was expecting you. First of all congratulations on your marriage, but that isn't the reason you're here is it." boomed the voice of the floating head who was like a second father to them all.

Jason watched Tommy and shook his head on Zordon's question.

" Zordon... I get this strange dizziness attacks since yesterday, they come and go on the strangest times...," I saw that he had another of those attacks, Zordon noticed it too.

I saw what was happening and before I knew it, I was holding my lovers still body in my arms. I laid him on the ground of the command center.

" TOMMY, TOMMY BABY ANSWER ME! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

I watched Zordon with the worries in my eyes. He couldn't die while we had a whole life in front of us.

Tommy was the leader of the power rangers he couldn't die like this.

Zordon saw my worries and went in leader mode himself. Jason, take Tommy and bring him to the medical bay, Alpha try to find out what is wrong.

I took my love the same way as I walked him over the threshold, only this wasn't a happy moment and his body was still, with only a shallow breathing as a sign of life. His head resting on my shoulder, his arms hanging lifeless next to the body I was carrying.

"Zordon notify the rest, please," I asked while following Alpha to the med bay still thinking of the lifeless man in my arms.

The med bay wasn't far so we arrived there in a matter of minutes, I walked towards the bed standing in the middle of the room and placed his body on there and took a place behind his head, that way I could stay with him and let Alpha do what he needed to do. I stroked his forehead and his hair, praying that this wasn't the end.

" Please don't take him away from me."

TBC

 **WHAT IS WRONG WITH TOMMY? STAY TUNED AND READ IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

 **PLEASE MAKE MY DAY AND LEAVE A LITTLE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the known characters, the things you don't recognize are my think work.**

 **I don't get paid to do this it's just a fan writing for other fans.**

 **This story is AU and a slash.**

 **Last time in past poison...**

I took my love the same way as I walked him over the threshold, only this wasn't a happy moment and his body was still, with only a shallow breathing as a sign of life. His head resting on my shoulder, his arms hanging lifeless next to the body I was carrying.

"Zordon notify the rest, please." I asked while following Alpha to the med bay still thinking of the lifeless man in my arms.

The med-bay wasn't far so we arrived there in a matter of minutes, I walked towards the bed standing in the middle of the room and placed his body on there and took a place behind his head, that way I could stay with him and let Alpha do what he needed to do. I stroked his forehead and his hair, praying that this wasn't the end.

" Please don't take him away from me."

Chapter 3

Jason's POV

I was startled when I heard a whoosh, the sound of the mid-bay door. I looked up to see the other 5 teammates walk towards me, and with the 5 teammates also my friends and former rangers Zack, Trini and Kimberly.

Billy walked towards Alpha to help him with the results, I felt that group pulled me in a hug,

I felt so much friendship that I broke down then and there.

" They can't take him away from me, they just can't!" I managed to say through my sobs.

" He is a strong man Jason, have faith, he has been through so much he will bounce back stronger then ever." I know Rocky was right but it was just hard to believe right now.

" Thank you, rocky! I needed to hear that."

"Rocky is right, you know. We all know how strong Tommy is! Think of all the spells he survived, heck, even his last adventure was dangerous and he survived it." Kat responded. Jason was the second in command and he needed a clear head if they wanted to stay out of trouble.

"Have faith in Tommy, Jason." Trini spoke with a voice full of comfort like only she could.

" Trini is right, Jason, He doesn't want to see you lose faith if he was awake, he would say, that the team needs you." spoke Kimberly with the rest nodding in agreement.

" If he was awake, I wouldn't have a break down," I thought to myself, but I didn't voice it instead I said, "Thank you guys, I wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for you guys."

I returned to the table where my love was lying, still with the shallow breathing as his only sign that he was alive. I started stroking his hair again, watching his face, pale and still.

I looked up when Billy and Alpha arrived back at the table, " How bad is he Billy?"

Billy sighed, " He is in a deep coma, It seems that he was poisoned, it looks like that poison caused his body to get very weak and I am afraid that without the knowledge of which poison hit him and when, we aren't going to be able to help him. That is not the only thing I found out though, it seems that not everything has been removed when that bullet was cut out, I found a little piece of an ancient bullet still hiding in his body. How it stayed undetected so long is beyond me, I am sorry that I don't have better news for you Jason;"

I was shocked and even that was an understatement, my Tommy was poisoned. I had no clue that it would be this bad, there was something I needed to know though.

"Were you able to identify the poison?"

Billy shook his head no, " Negative, we didn't find anything like it in our database."

" Billy, could there be a connection between the bullet and the poison?" I know it was a strange idea, knowing that it was a year ago that he took that bullet, but there were more strange things happening if you think about it, like recruited by a floating head and a robot to defend the world against strange monster send down by some old witch we nothing more to do than mess up our lives and flash us back in time through some monkey like creature with a golden bucket on his head.

" I really have no clue Jason, I find all of this very weird, all poisons are listed in our data bank but there is no sign of this one, we even have poisons that don't exist anymore. If there is a connection how was it able to stay under the surface so long. When did you say that you saw the first signs?"

I thought a long time and came to the same conclusion every time, " for what I know, yesterday after the wedding. But you know how he is, you need to see it our you won't know it. So it is possible that yesterday wasn't the first time. I maybe his partner but there are times I am not with him for every second of the day."

" We still need to cut out that bullet, but not before we know which poison hit him, do you think you can contact his ancestor Diego De La Vega, maybe he knows more about this sort of bullets?" Billy asked me.

"That's a good idea Billy, I am going to talk to Zordon about it. Give me a beep from the moment there is any change here, OK?

" I promise Jason, I am not leaving, go talk to Zordon, the faster we know something the better."

I nodded and left to go and talk to Zordon, leaving Tommy in Billy's hands. I heard the whoosh sound again when the door of the media-bay closed behind me, I was deep in thought on way my to the center of the command center, where I knew I could find Zordon. Praying for the life of the man that held my heart, I don't think I prayed as much in my life as when I did today.

It was a walk of a few minutes, I never knew this command center was as big as it was. I arrived at the center of the command center where Alpha was searching for the different poisons asking allies helping them search.

" What can I do for you Jason?" boomed Zordon's voice out of his time warp

"Zordon, can you contact Don Diego De La Vega for me please, maybe he knows something we don't about the bullet or the poison, I know he is quite educated on the subject due to his role as Zorro and many venomous creatures in his time and place."

" That is a very good idea Jason, Alpha proceed to contact Mister De La Vega in the past. You can ask him through the viewing globe."

I noticed the wall while I watched the viewing globe, it was the wall of what I knew to be the cave but no answer.

" Aye, Ayi, Zordon, he isn't answering!" Everyone was nervous, but nobody was more nervous than Alpha, he was very fond of Tommy."

" Keep trying Alpha, Don Diego is maybe the only person that can help us!"

" I will Zordon!" responded the little robot.

Alpha did what Zordon commanded, trying a second time to come in contact with the past. We saw the wall appear again, but this time with what was a familiar face for me not the face I wanted but still better than nobody.

Los Angeles 1821...

general pov

Right before the call from the future...

" Diego? Diego, where are you? Maybe he's in the cave working on something, I will have a look down there." Victoria spoke to no one in particular. She pushed the lever on the mantle of the fireplace that was placed in the library of the hacienda.

She walked down the stairs when she heard a strange sound coming from the room where he works on his science projects, she looked around and discovered a strange metallic device she knew he received from Jason, the person coming from the future and the partner of what turned out to be their great-great-great-great-grandson, she pushed the button on top and Jason appeared with a big head floating in a tube behind him.

" Well hello there Jason, it is nice to speak to you again."

She saw the tears in the eyes of the ranger while she spoke those words, " What is wrong? Is there something wrong with Tommy?"

She heard Jason sigh.

" I am afraid so Dona Victoria, Is Don Diego there I would like his thought on things that are happening here, it is kind of urgent?"

Victoria shook her head, but before she could answer she heard a famous voice calling her from out of the library.

" Querida? Are you in here?" Diego's voice was booming through the cave.

" Hold on he just arrived!" spoke Victoria to the man in the cloud against the wall.

" Diego dear, I am in here, could you come down for a minute we have an urgent call from the future. I think there is something wrong with Tommy!" If she hadn't known that he was really the fox she knew it now, he was down with her before she knew it.

" Damn, it's already a year and I'm still not used to seeing Diego being so quick." she thought to herself.

He kissed his wife quickly and turned to the cloud against the wall.

" Is there something wrong with Tommy?" he asked already worried

Command Center 1994

Jason's pov

The conversation seen from the future

I sighed again, " I am afraid it is not good, you see Tommy is in a coma, he is poisoned and we can't find which poison, that is not the only thing, there is still a piece of the bullet inside of his body, of the bullet, Doctor Hernandez took out of him, we thought you knew if there be a connection between the two. He is finished without the knowledge of the poison that took him."

" I know it sounds strange but I need to examine the poison myself to see if there is something I can do. Is it possible to bring me in the future for a short time or is that too risky?"

I turned around to watch Zordon for some answers. " What do you think Zordon?"

The floating head shook his head.

" No Jason there is no risk as long as he travels back afterwards and we need to be careful that he stays healthy because we don't know if Tommy's great-great-great-grandfather or mother is born yet. I will send Rocky to go and get him, because I know you don't want to leave him right now."

I turned back towards the viewing globe, to let out the plan with Diego.

"Stay where you are, my mentor Zordon is going to send you one of my friends and fellow rangers, red ranger Rocky Desantos, I am going to stay with Tommy. I will see you soon." I told the man I saw in the big globe.

" Alright, I will be expecting him soon, go take care of the white one, Jason. I will see you soon;"

We just broke the connection with the past when the beep of my communicator startled me, It could only mean one thing.

" Yes, this is Jason," I talked through the device that looked like a watch bearing my silver color.

" Jason, it is Billy, I need you now in the med-bay it's Tommy."

TBC

 **What is the emergency? What is the reason that Billy called? Will Diego be able to help at all or is Tommy a sitting duck? What about Rita and Zedd? How will Diego react to the future and more importantly the technology within the command Center?**

 **Stay tuned and read about it in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters, all credits go to the owners and writers of the shows.

Chapter 4

Command Center 1994

Jason's POV

I ran towards the med-bay as fast as I could, Billy was going to call me if there were any changes but Billy sounded worried, it couldn't be good.

I run into the med-bay, my heart beating in overtime when I entered the room. I was shocked with what I saw, I thought this was it, I would become a widower after only a few days of marriage. Tommy's back was cramped in such a way that it lifted itself up the table from his shoulders to his bottom. His arms hanging lifelessly next to the table, his face in a cramp of pain.

" Billy, what happened here? "

" I am not sure, but he is having a seizure. But the data of his brains are perfectly normal, I need you to hold his arm up for me, that way I can calm him down with this,..." holding syringe with a mix of calming herb extracts.

" This mix of passion-flower, ginseng and lemongrass, will calm him down, because of the readings I am sure to believe that this is some sort of stress situation, I am not sure where his mind is at but I have a feeling it is nothing good." I heard Billy saying while he injected the herb-extracts.

We both looked up when another voice rang in the room, a voice I never thought of hearing again, by looking up we see my husband is still in a coma, that didn't stop his guilt complex though.

My sweet husband was delirious.

" No, no, I don't want to kill Jason, I can't let the bad part of me kill him. No, I didn't kill him, I love him, he escaped, I know he did." Tommy started to shake his head from left to right, repeating the same words over and over.

" I didn't kill him! I didn't kill him."

I didn't know what to do would he be able to hear me? I had no idea, it was worth a try though.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to leave the panic and worry out of my voice.

"You didn't kill me, my love! I am right here."

Tommy didn't seem to respond to the sound of Jason's voice, Jason kept trying, he wasn't going to fail him, not now, not ever.

" Sssshht, calm down, baby, I am here, nothing happened."

It was no use, they needed Diego and they needed him fast.

" Keep trying Billy, I am going to get Diego myself!"

" Don't worry Jason, I am not leaving him out of my sight. Be careful and take another ranger with you, just in case."

I nodded briefly, I knew Billy was right, if Rita got air of Tommy's situation she would do anything to try to stop us from helping him.

" I hope Rita stays out of this one for once, I can miss her monsters, like Tommy could have missed that stupid green candle.

I made my way to Zordon, to suggest my plan to go with Rocky.

I made my way to the center of what we thought was a second home, my mind still with the man I shared my life with, arriving only a few minutes later.

" Zordon, I think it is time to continue with the plan and bring Diego to the future, I think it will be better if I go with Rocky, I have been there after all. I know Tommy will be in good hands with you, Alpha and Billy. The longer we wait the more chance for Rita and Zedd to discover our disadvantage." I was ready to use the arguments I thought of when Zordon's reply surprised me.

" I think you are right, Jason, I will call Rocky immediately and I will run the command center from the med-bay, that way I can keep an eye on Tommy, myself and it gives Alpha the chance to help Billy, like you said it won't take long before Rita and Zedd know that we are one ranger short, three as long as you and Rocky are in Los Angeles. I have more news about Tommy's readings, it seems that the only reason he is alive is because of his powers, it slows the poison drastically, I am not sure how long he can hold on to it though, so you better make sure that Diego arrives here as soon as possible."

"You haven't been able to find out which poison?" I replied towards the floating head whom we trusted with our lives on a daily base.

" I am sorry Jason, that we haven't discovered yet, but Alpha is still searching. He won't stop until he found it."

" I understand, Zordon." I said before holding my communicator in front of my lips, ready to send my message.

" Rocky, this is Jason."

" Yes, Jason, this is Rocky, what is wrong? How is Tommy?"boomed out of my watch like device on my arm.

" He is stable for now, but we don't know how long he will hold, his powers are slowing the poison down drastically, but need to go and get Diego as soon as possible and I want you to travel with me so could you come to the command center as soon as possible."

" I am on my way, Jason," but before he could check out other voices boomed through my device.

" I will come and keep an eye on Tommy for you, Jason," came an Australian accent through my communicator, a voice that could only be Kat's

" Me too!" came another female voice, that belonged to Aisha, " count me in too!" Came Adam's voice

" Thank you guys, you don't know what this means to me and I am sure to Tommy as well if he knew. Jason out!" I was happy with friends like that. It wasn't that I didn't trust Billy or Alpha or Zordon to look out for him, but having them all there made my mind at peace, as good as it could be.

The moon 1994 general pov

So they are not at full power, there is something wrong with their precious leader, hahaha!" laughed Rito while he listened to what was said over the rangers' communicators,

"I think will finally be happy with me when she hears this."

Rito made his way towards the throne room, where his sister and her husband would be.

" Yo Rita, I have some splendid news!"

" What splendid news could you possibly have that I want to know." asked Rita annoyed.

Rito was used to it that his sister reacted like that.

"Well, overheard some of those power pests over the radio, it seems that they're not at full strength, that white pest Tommy seems to be out and it sounds so serious that he can lose his life if they wait too long. Jason and Rocky are on their way to Los Angeles to get his ancestor to help Tommy."

" Did you hear that Zeddy, there are only four rangers left, now is the time to come with a plan to rule the world and get rid of those losers forever." laughed Rita towards her husband Lord Zedd.

" Yes, my little time bomb, we need to make sure that they don't arrive back to the command center. Goldar!" yelled Lord Zedd

" You called for me my emperor!" bowed the golden monkey.

" Take some Tenga's and go to the past and capture those rangers and Tommy's ancestor, bring them to the dark dimension. We can't let them reach Tommy do you understand me. Now don't show yourself before you finish it, we will make sure that the rest of them get some monsters to play with." laughed Zedd evilly

command center 1994 Jason's POV

I snapped out of thoughts with the appearance of 4 multicolored beams, and showing my other teammates.

" Thank you for coming guys." I turned to Zordon.

" We are ready to go Zordon." knowing that time was running thin.

"Alpha, give Rocky and Jason the special bracelets," Zordon ordered towards his robot assistant.

" Right away, Zordon." Alpha held out his hands and two bracelets appeared, a silver one for Jason and a red one for Rocky, both rangers took the bracelets while listening to Zordon's instructions.

" These are special teleportation bracelets, made for situations like this. They can reach a much bigger distance than your communicators. The rest of the rangers will get their bracelets later today. Now rangers to teleport using the command 'teleport us now to … and fill in your destination and the specific year when you need to go back in time. Good luck rangers and may the power protect you!" Zordon explained to his red and silver ranger.

" Ready Rocky?" I asked, knowing he was but I needed to be sure.

"Ready!"

" Teleport us to the De La Vega hacienda in Los Angeles the year 1821." Rocky and Jason used the command at the same time, disappearing from 1994 and with the hope for a cure to help Tommy.

Los Angeles 1821.

"Here we are, I never thought that I would be here again so soon. Remember Rocky we are in the year 1821, nobody ever heard of cars, computers or other stuff so no need to mention any of it against someone else but Diego." I saw Rocky nod as a reply.

I walked towards the door of the De La Vega hacienda, knocked on the door, we were waiting for someone to open the door.

The door opened and a young woman greeted us.

" Buenos Dias senorita, Is Don Diego home?" Before the woman could answer I heard a female voice calling from the library, " Who is at the door Maria?"

Victoria came from around the corner, " It is alright Maria, I will handle this."

" Yes Dona Victoria!" replied the young woman while she bowed her head.

" Welcome Jason and senor?" asked while looking towards Rocky.

" Thank u dona Victoria, oh and this is Rocky, he a friend of ours and he is red."

" Welcome Rocky, I am Victoria, I am Diego's wife. Come in please." she said while letting the boys pass beside her.

Victoria turned towards Juan, who had taken Felipe's place after they had adopted him.

"Juan, Go to Diego and Felipe and tell them that Jason is here and his friend Rocky, I am sure you can find him near the pasture of Diablo"

They watched the young man run outside in search of his master and his masters' adopted son.

"Bought a new stallion?" I asked.

Victoria laughed, " No, not really, we renamed Toronado, that way can be used as Diego's number one horse without question, there are only a few people who know Diablo's real name, that is me, Diego, Felipe and Diego's father."

With those last words they heard footsteps approaching them, they saw Diego and Felipe coming from out of a back room.

Diego reached out his hand towards Jason, " Welcome Jason, I was expecting you."

" Thank you Diego, it is nice to see you too Felipe, you are looking good in those clothes. I want to introduce you to Rocky, he is a friend of me and Tommy and fellow warrior."

Diego reached his hand towards Rocky, who gladly accepted by reaching also.

" Nice to meet you Rocky," said Diego.

"Nice to meet you too." answered Rocky before continuing, " I am sorry I don't want to be rude, but it is important that we go back as soon as possible, we don't know how long the power can hold."

" I only need to take my bag and I am ready to go." Diego took the bag with the ingredients for his cactus tea that he had placed in the corner of the library.

" No need to rush, because Tommy won't make it." laughed an evil voice behind them.

Everybody turned around and looked right in the eyes of the golden monkey Goldar...

TBC

What is Goldar's plan and will they make it in time to help Tommy and what has Rita in store for the other rangers, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Please make me happy and leave a little review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

last time in past poison:

" Thank you, Diego, it is nice to see you too Felipe, you are looking good in those clothes. I want to introduce you to Rocky, he is a friend of me and Tommy and fellow warrior."

Diego reached his hand towards Rocky, who gladly accepted by reaching also.

" Nice to meet you, Rocky," said Diego.

"Nice to meet you too." answered Rocky before continuing, " I am sorry I don't want to be rude but it is important that we go back as soon as possible, we don't know how long the power can hold."

" I only need to take my bag and I am ready to go." Diego took the bag with the ingredients for his cactus tea that he had placed in the corner of the library.

" No need to rush, because Tommy won't make it." laughed an evil voice behind them.

Everybody turned around and looked right in the eyes of the golden monkey Goldar...

now on with the story:

I saw Diego grabbing to the sack when a light string circled surrounded him like a lasso around the neck of a wild horse, he managed to grab the sack but was in Goldar's clutches before he knew it, swinging yet another one to capture Rocky, I pushed him aside, and yell, " Go back to Zordon now Rocky, teleport out of here!" before Goldar pulled the second string and captured me instead. " I will deal with you later red power loser!" yelled Goldar before leaving with us to god know where.

" Diego! No!" Victoria clung on my arm, she wanted answers, answers I couldn't give her, not all of them anyway.

" Where did that freak take my husband? Who was that freak anyway? Can you bring back my love?"

I heard the worry in her voice, worry mixed with confusion.

" That bad of excuse of a monkeys' name is Goldar, he is one of our enemy's, we will do everything in our power to find him and Jason, miss, for your own safety it is better to come to the future with me, you will be safer there in the command center."

Victoria nodded before she turned to Felipe, who was shocked, he was used to Zorro being able to fight his enemy's without much trouble, the only difference was that his enemies were human, the alcalde, soldiers or bounty hunters but not monsters with strange lightning spitting swords.

" Felipe go tell don Alejandro what has happened, he knows about this, see that he is alone when you tell him, I am going with Rocky to help in the search for Diego, I don't know when I will be home. Take care of your grandfather for me please and take care of Toronado. You know how the device Jason gave us works if you need me."

Victoria turned to Rocky, " he will be able to contact me that way, right?"

Rocky thought for a minute, this was the way to give Zordon a heads up of the situation and the fact that is would be much safer for miss De La Vega to be with us in the command center.

" Do you still have that device that Jason gave you?"

Victoria nodded, " Yes, do you need it?"

" Yes, I need the device, that way I could tell Zordon what has happened here, so he can start the search while we are on our way to the future."

" Right, follow me," said Victoria while she walked to the mantle of the fireplace and pushed the button on the mantle after looking around.

A secret door behind the fireplace opened and Victoria signed Rocky to follow her through it, they arrive in a small tunnel leading to stairs, Rocky was surprised when he found a cave attached to the small tunnel.

He looked at his surroundings, the empty stable in the back, the lab in front of him until he saw Zordon's device on the table, he walked to the device and pushed the button to talk to Zordon.

Victoria took a step behind and placed herself behind Rocky while the cloud appeared showing that weird body-less head. She followed every word being said between Rocky and the floating head.

" Zordon, we have an emergency, Goldar captured Jason and Diego, I am afraid that he will come after Victoria too so I decided to bring her with me if you agree with this decision."

Rocky waited for Zordon to reply

" I agree with your decision Rocky, We will start the search for Jason and Diego immediately. Come back to the command center and bring Victoria with you, what about the other boy I saw once, the silent one?"

"Alright Zordon, we are on our way, he is safe, Goldar only saw us and Diego and Jason. What about Rex, with Jason gone it could raise suspicion because Rex is never home alone. Especially now after our graduation a few months ago."

" Don't worry about him, he is already making Alpha crazy by not wanting to move an inch of Tommy, Jason brought him along, that way he could be at Tommy's side, Jason is desperate to try anything to bring Tommy back to him. Maybe, Rex, is presence could help him to stay calm to prevent another seizure."

" We will be in the command center very soon, Rocky out!"

Victoria looked at Rocky in confusion, " Who is Rex, I thought he married Jason?"

Rocky laughed, " Rex is Tommy's dog, you will meet him soon, now I know it is not custom to touch another man but to be able to travel with me it is important to hold on to me."

Victoria nodded she understood.

" Ready to travel?" asked Rocky.

Victoria took his arm in response.

" Bracelet, bring us back to the command center in 1994."

Victoria felt a strange feeling like she was caught in a storm with nowhere to go but where the wind would take her, it was scary, but she felt safe because there was someone with her who knew everything about this sort of things, the ranger was a good man.

Command Center 1994

Rocky held on to her while they landed back in his time, he knew how it felt to be teleported for the very first time, landing on your feet wasn't easy and she more than enough to think about, the least he could do was make sure she landed on her feet.

Victoria looked around her, she looked to all the buttons, lights and she listened to all the strange sounds, the command center gave her a feeling of safety yet it scared her.

She startled when a voiced called her, there was that same body-less head living in some sort of strange house of glass.

"Welcome to the command center of the power rangers miss De La Vega. I am Zordon, mentor of Tommy and his rangers, you already met our red ranger Rocky."

Billy, who had turned away from his search, reach out his hand towards Victoria, " I am Billy, I am the blue ranger and a good friend of Tommy."

Victoria shook his hand, " Nice to meet you, Billy."

" Yes, Billy is our genius, if anyone is able to find them, Billy is. He takes care of Tommy too with help of Alpha 5, he can be scary for you at first because he isn't human, but don't worry he is not going to harm you."

Billy laughed at Rocky's explanation, " I try my best, Rocky why don't you take her to the med-bay so that she can see Tommy."

" Good idea Billy, how is Tommy? Any changes?" asked Rocky at the man in blue.

" Negative Rocky!"

" Billy, before we let her go and see Tommy, scan if everything is alright with her, due to her first trip through the morphin grid."

Billy nodded, " Don't worry miss De La Vega, this won't hurt a bit, it is just to be sure that everything is alright with you."

Victoria nodded, a little scared of the scanner running over her, but this were friends of Tommy and she trusted him so she could trust his friends to right!?

" You are alright and so is your baby!" boomed Zordon's voice

Victoria was confused now, she and Diego had tried to get pregnant but she hadn't noticed any of the signs, " I am pregnant?"

" Yes, miss De La Vega, you are three months pregnant, congratulations." Zordon bowed his head out of respect.

Tears welt up in her eyes, she was pregnant and Diego didn't know.

Rocky laid a hand on her shoulder sensing what made her so sad, " we will find him miss De La Vega, we will do anything in our power to bring them back."

" Thank you all and please call me Victoria, you're all friends of Tommy and his friends are my friends too. Is it possible to see Tommy now."

" Of course Victoria, follow me, I will bring you to him." Rocky turned around and start walking towards the med bay, while Billy turned to the console and continued his search for Tommy's great-great-great-grandfather and husband.

Rocky and Victoria walked in silence towards the med-bay, she was still suspicious to all things that she didn't know.

They stopped in front of a large door without a handle, but she didn't have time to think about that when she saw the door open itself with a whoosh.

" Come on Victoria!" Rocky said before he walked through the door, she followed him immediately not wanting to end up alone in the hallway.

She walked inside and saw the strange thing they talked about, the assistant who wasn't human.

" Victoria, this is Alpha-5 he is taken care of Tommy, Alpha this is Victoria, she is Diego's wife and great-great-great-grandmother of Tommy," Rocky said towards the robot and the woman in the room.

" It is nice to meet you Victoria, I will leave you alone with Tommy, I am going to see if Billy has found anything yet. Rocky will stay here with you." Alpha turned towards the door while Victoria walked towards Tommy, noticing the dog lying at his feet. " This must be Rex." Victoria thought by seeing the brindle-colored Stafford.

Rex lifted his head to see who was there he looked at Rocky, he knew Rocky so the woman with him must be good too, sensing no trouble the dog laid his head back on Tommy's legs, Victoria walked towards Tommy, laying a hand on his arm, " Hold on Tommy, please hold on for just a little longer."

Victoria turned to Rocky, " I hope we can find them quick, I don't want this to end bad, Diego would never forgive himself if he would be too late."

If the situation wasn't this bad it would actually be funny, knowing where the giant guilt complex came from, it wasn't an Oliver complex but a De La Vega complex, it ran in the family, now he was sure, Diego was Tommy's ancestor, only this family had such a guilt complex, that they would feel guilty even when they couldn't do anything about it.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Victoria

" That guilt must run in the family, we thought that Tommy would be the only one with so much guilt in his body."

Victoria smiled but didn't reply because the famous beeping sound rang through the room, Rocky lifted his communicator to his lips, " This is Rocky come in!"

" Rocky, this is Billy we may have found them, come here immediately and bring Victoria along."

Rocky looked at Victoria who looked back with a little hope in her eyes. They turned around and ran to the strategic center.

" What did you find Billy?" asked Rocky, Victoria still silent, her heart beating in her throat.

" Something will appear on the viewing globe." Billy pointed at the round ball.

Everyone turned towards the viewing globe, " Diego." whispered Victoria.

TBC

Are they alright? Where are they and how will they get out? Will they be in time to save Tommy? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi dear readers,

like you noticed I not only changed my name in LadyTpower but also the name of this story this is still past poison but I thought this name would be better, let me know what you think.

Thank you to all who have read the story and to all people who send me their opinion, please don't be afraid to tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions or idea's please let me know

kisses,

Lady T

last time in Ancestors 2,

" That guilt must run in the family, we thought that Tommy would be the only one with so much guilt in his body."

Victoria smiled but didn't reply because the famous beeping sound rang through the room, Rocky lifted his communicator to his lips, " This is Rocky come in!"

" Rocky, this is Billy we may have found them, come here immediately and bring Victoria along."

Rocky looked at Victoria who looked back with a little hope in her eyes. They turned around and ran to the strategic center.

" What did you find Billy?" asked Rocky, Victoria still silent, her heart beating in her throat.

" Something will appear on the viewing globe." Billy pointed at the round ball.

Everyone turned towards the viewing globe, " Diego." whispered Victoria

on with the story:

Chapter 6:

Command center 1994

The viewing globe showed Diego and Jason in a prison made of some sort electronic power. The prison itself was guarded by Putties, the gray human-like, mumbling, clay-head foot-patrol.

Rocky placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder as a sign of support, she hid her face in Rocky's chest she couldn't handle seeing her husband like that, yes he was Zorro, but even Zorro could fight this sort of magic.

" They will be alright, Victoria, we will get them out of there!" said Rocky trying to comfort the beautiful tavern owner of the Pueblo de Los Angeles.

" Zordon, ..."

Rocky was cut off by the noise of their alarm signal.

" What is that sound?" Victoria asked while placing her hand on her ears in an attempt to cut down the high tones booming through the command center.

" What is wrong Zordon?" asked Rocky turning his attention to his mentor.

" look into the viewing globe Rocky, Rita has sent Goldar and bounty hunter to try and stop you from saving Diego and Jason, my thought is that she knows that Tommy is dying and she will do anything to prevent Diego from helping Tommy, she captured Jason to try and break him. She always hated Jason from the start, almost as much as she hated Tommy, she felt betrayed by him, Zedd, on the other hand, hated Tommy for a whole other reason, it was known that Tommy was the strongest power ranger ever, and as long as Tommy lived and as long as he was the ranger commander he would fight the ranger to victory, Jason was his second in command so the team was leaderless, that's what he thought anyway.

" we are on it, Zordon!" said Billy as the only original still here he had taken it on him to lead the team until Jason was back, to retake his position.

" Ready Rocky?"

Rocky nodded, " Ready!"

" It is Morphin time!" yelled Billy while placing his hands behind his back to take his morpher.

They held the morphers towards the sky.

" Blue ranger power!" yelled Billy before changing into the blue ranger!

The went for Rocky, " red ranger power!" He changed into the red ranger.

" I will warn the other rangers, may the power protect you!"

Rocky nodded

"Alpha contact the other rangers!" Alpha pushed a few buttons before a voice rang through the command center and the other rangers appeared on the viewing globe.

" This is Adam go ahead Zordon!"

"Rangers, Rita let Goldar and bounty hunter lose in the park, Billy and Rocky are already on it but they need your help, go now rangers and may the power protect you!"

" Alright Zordon, we are on it." He saw his other rangers morph to help out, this would be a hard battle for them, missing to of their strongest rangers. The plan was to defeat the monster and go immediately on with saving their friends, they would make it in time, they had to, Tommy was their leader, but more importantly, he was their friend.

Dark Dimension 1994 Jason's POV

I sat down with my back against the wall staring in front of me, I wasn't scared, this wasn't the first time I was captured and I knew my friends where looking for me as we speak, I was more concerned about my dying husband, scared I will be too late, Diego was as calm as I was but trust me even more afraid for Tommy, he was family after all, it was clear to me that he had been through a lot as the fox of the night.

I was completely zoned out but I started to talk anyway, hoping Diego would listen to what I said.

" I never been afraid so afraid in my life as I am now, Diego, It all started after our wedding, we were enjoying the beach and the view a little before going home ourselfs, he started to get this dizziness spells, real rough ones, but he refused to go to a hospital, it is not unusual to refuse to go because of our powers, we have everything we need in the command center so we made a deal if they were there the next morning, he would talk to Zordon and Alpha, that is what we were doing when he fell down in my arms, we found out there was a piece of bullet left in his body, we found poison in his body, but we didn't found which one, we hoped you could help us?!"

Diego was listening to me while he walked our prison from left to right and back. I noticed it when he answered me.

"Those spells they come and go?" asked Diego.

I snapped out of thoughts with that question.

"Yeah, how did you know? Do you know something more about this?" I asked my hope growing with the minute.

" I think I do, but there is something that is bothering me though, I had something similar when I was scratched with a sword with a poison on that was used by headhunters, but the thing is bothering the most is that the poison kills someone in 24 hours and he was unconscious for days." Diego's eyes worried while he spoke

" You are living so I presume you know the solution for the poison. About the other question, I think the power is keeping him alive, I just don't know how long the power could hold it."

"I don't know for sure,..." he said while winking at me, " but I will try everything I can think off if we get out of here in time that is."

" I hope so, Diego, I really hope so!"

I stopped talking with Diego when the sound of fighting reached my ears, it came from outside of the cave of the dark dimension.

I placed my hand on the young De La Vega's shoulder, to grab his attention without looking at him, my attention completely at the sounds we heard outside.

" Diego, are you hearing what I am hearing?"

Diego nodded, " if you mean hearing a battle going on outside than yes I am hearing what you are hearing."

our attention never leaving the battle outside.

" It looks like you could use a hand over here!" laughed a familiar voice, the familiar suit confirmed my suspicions.

" That thought has passed my mind yes, glad to see you, Rocky!" I must say in all honesty that it still felt kind of strange seeing Rocky in my old ranger suit, I am proud of my successor and one of my best friend, he is worthy of being the red ranger.

" Hold on, we will have you two out of here in a matter of moments!"

Rocky pulled out his power-sword, he ran his hands over it, giving the sword a beautiful red glow.

" Jason, push Diego through the bars on the count of three."

I nodded, I knew now what Rocky was planning to do, Diego needed to be helped through because he didn't have a clue about this force that was holding us, coming out of a time without electricity or technology.

It still surprised my how calm he was though, being strange to any of this, on the other hand, he still was the fox of the story that were told to all our children, some called it a legend others a myth. I knew better now.

" Alright, ready, one...," Rocky lifted the sword above his head while counting, " two..., three!" He yelled while he sliced the sword down.

" Now Jason!"

I obeyed Rocky and pushed Diego through the bars.

I wanted to jump after him but was bounced back when the force reactivated itself before I was free.

"Damn, stupid forcefield. Give it another try Rocko!"

" Alright, Diego stay behind me, ready Jason?"

" Ready!"

Rocky sliced again while yelling, " now!"

I jumped out of the forcefield.

" I take Diego back to the command center, I hope we will be there on time! Just hold on baby, hold on for a little longer!"

In my head I heard the cries of a falcon fading, I knew that the poison was winning we need to get there quickly or we would be too late.

" We have no time left we need to give him the antidote as soon as possible because I feel his power fading away. My falcon is on the edge of dying"

I placed my hand on Diego's shoulder and teleported him back to the command center and to the man I knew I would lose if we didn't handle fast.

TBC...

Will they be on time or will Tommy die after all? Stay tuned and read it in what will be the last chapter of Ancestors 2: help from the past.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time in Ancestors 2 :

I obeyed Rocky and pushed Diego through the bars.

I wanted to jump after him but was bounced back when the force reactivated itself before I was free.

"Damn, stupid forcefield. Give it another try Rocko!"

" Alright, Diego stay behind me, ready Jason?"

" Ready!"

Rocky sliced again while yelling, " now!"

I jumped out of the forcefield.

" I take Diego back to the command center, I hope we will be there on time! Just hold on baby, hold on for a little longer!"

In my head I heard the cries of a falcon fading, I knew that the poison was winning we need to get there quickly or we would be too late.

" We have no time left we need to give him the antidote as soon as possible because I feel his power fading away. My falcon is on the edge of dying"

I placed my hand on Diego's shoulder and teleported him back to the command center and to the man I knew I would lose if we didn't handle fast.

Chapter 7

I made sure that we landed in the med-bay, there was no time to lose. I noticed that Diego thought the same thing, he immediately made his way towards Billy, who promised to help and mix the drink that was the antidote or so we hoped it would be.

" Come on Diego let's go to my lab to make the drink," said Billy while he placed a hand on Diego's arm for yet another teleportation. I stayed behind and walked towards the man I promised my life and my heart to in good and in bad times.

His face even paler then I remembered, I placed my hand on his forehead and stroked it, putting some loose locks of his hair behind his ear, " Please hold on my love, hold on just a little longer."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, " He is going to make it Jason, never give up hope as long as he is a life,.." Rocky's words stopped when Tommy's body started to glow white, it was like a forcefield surrounded him, I looked towards Rocky, I am sure that he saw the fear and worries in my eyes, Rocky's face scared me even more.

" What is it Rocky? What are these energy's that are surrounding him?" I shook his shoulders and asked him with a crack in my voice, " Talk to me Rocky, What is this? You are scaring me right now!"

I saw Rocky snapping out of his shock but I wasn't ready to hear this, " I saw this once before it was when Kim was dying, we cured her in Time but Tommy's energy is losing the battle, Jason, if we don't handle fast I fear we are going to be too late." I will never forget the look in Rocky's eyes when he told me that, if Diego and Billy didn't hurry up soon I would be a widower longer than I would have been happily married.

" Trust in Diego, Jason, he will do everything in his power to help Tommy." Spoke Victoria's voice from Tommy's other side. She hadn't left Tommy's side. I walked towards her and embraced her in comfort, " Thank you for being here Victoria, I forget sometimes how hard it must be for you and Diego, you are his great-great-great-grandparents after all!" it was still strange saying that. She ran her hands over my back, I kept fighting, not to crash than and there, but I knew I was losing that battle when I felt a few tears roll over my face. I felt another arm around my shoulder, it was Rocky's and before I knew it I was standing in the middle of a group hug, not only Victoria was here but the rest of the rangers old and new had arrived also, I was surprised to know that even Kimberley had arrived, we all were waiting for Billy and Diego to arrive with the antidote.

Meanwhile in Billy's lab general POV

"I will never get used to your ways of transport!" Diego said while he shook his head in disbelieve.

"I will never been so glad to sit on the back of my favorite stallion when all of this is over, my respect has been growing for you guys since I was brought here, I will be glad to go back and chase the common criminals with guns and swords, without big transporting light-balls coming out of them."

Billy laughed while he guided Diego towards his lab.

" Thank you, but we have a great respect for the things you are doing in your timeline," responded Billy.

" Now if you don't mind I will tell you how to make it, this lab is too advanced for me. It is quite simple, to be honest, you crush these cactus pieces a little with a pestle, you wait until the water boils and throw the pieces let it boil for half an hour and mix these herbs and a few drops of this rare cactus flowers nectar that must do the trick. While it boils we pray that we won't be too late.

That must have been the longest half an hour in the lives of Diego, Victoria, and the rangers, even Zordon and Alpha were on the edge right now, that was something new for the rangers, Yes they saw Alpha hysteric before but not Zordon, he was an example of peace, but not now not with the ranger-commanders life on the line here.

Tommy's breath became more and more superficial, the white lights were glowing harder and harder, it was clear that if they didn't hurry, there would never be a white ranger anymore.

I was about to ask how things were going in the lab when a blue beam and a white beam stopped me, Billy and Diego were back in the med bay and not a moment too soon.

Diego made his way towards the table where Tommy laying for days now, " Jason, help me to lift him a bit" I did what was asked from me, I lifted Tommy's shoulders a bit while Diego tried to give my husband the mix he made, with success I saw the mix going through his throat, I saw his Adam's apple move.

They were happy with the fact that Alpha already removed the last piece of the bullet while Diego and Jason were captured and held in the dark dimension.

" Now the only thing we can do is wait and pray that Tommy has still a little fighting spirit left."

The night was long, there were bed's in the command center for the rangers and their guest of the past to use, but nobody left the med bay that night.

The moon went down and the sun took his place, everything was still quiet in the med bay when a pair of eyelids opened and look around, first seeing Diego in the chair next to him fast asleep with his wife Victoria curled in his lap, his arms tenderly around her body, her head resting on his broad shoulder, his head resting on hers, he wasn't sure what they were doing here though, looked the other way, seeing all rangers in there, confused of what they were doing here, he saw Zack sitting against the wall, Trini resting her head in his lap, next to Zack was Adam with a sleeping Aisha against his shoulder, before them on the floor he saw Rocky holding a sleeping Kat in his arms, the next in his sight was Billy with to his surprise a sleeping Kimberly against him, even Alpha and Zordon hadn't left the med bay, last but not least he saw his husband sitting against the other end of the wall his arms placed on his knees, his head resting on those arms, a sleeping Rex beside him and a sleeping Gucci between Rex his front paws.

I opened my eyes and looked straight in the chocolate colored eyes I loved so much, those eyes were staring at me from the bed that was placed in the middle of the room, the bed he had been laying on for days now.

I couldn't believe my eyes and asked myself if I was dreaming, no I wasn't dreaming my husband was awake, my love made it.

" Tommy, you are alive!" I yelled while I jumped up and embraced him with all the energy I got left in my body.

" Not for long if you don't let me breathe!" he answered before asking what had happened.

By now every ranger had been awake through my yelling, they all hugged us at the same time.

" I am so glad to see you awake Tommy, we have feared for your life for a few days now, I glad Diego's special Cactus tea worked" smiled Victoria towards Tommy.

" Welcome back white ranger!" boomed Zordon's voice from his time warp.

" Yes son, welcome back." smiled Diego glad his great-great-great-grandson was alive.

" You are going to be weak for some time but you will be alright!"

After a few hours, it was time for Diego and Victoria to go back to their timeline.

I walked towards Diego with my arms around my husband, he was weak but strong enough to be up again thanks to the power of the morphin grid.

" I want to thank you again, Diego, for saving Tommy! We owe you more than we ever could repay!"

" Nonsense, just do what you do for the world, I will be by your side to guide you on the way." we hugged them before they would leave but not before Zordon had said one last thing.

" Yes, Thank you, Diego, if there is something we ever can do for you, you know how to reach us!"

With those words, the De La Vega's disappeared, back towards their own time, with a flash of how the future will be like and more than happy to go back and chase the more normal kind of criminal.

Jason watched over the desert when he heard footsteps behind him, two arms surrounding his neck.

He kissed those arms, " I was telling what had happened a year ago!"

Tommy sighed, " Try to let it go Jase, I am alive and I am not going anywhere! And remember, we have a hero to guide and watch over us!"

I leaned back against Tommy's broad chest before whispering, " You are right Tommy, Zorro will be by our side for many many years,"

we both watch the sun when a black figure on a black horse appeared in that sun, the man was waving on a black rearing horse.

We both sighed before we started our way back Rex running in front of us, enjoying every minute we would have together!

The end


End file.
